wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Fate of Cleril
This is by [[User:Europa99|'Europa99']] and [[User:Phaet the Dove|'Phaet the Dove']]. Please do not steal the code or edit. The Fate of Cleril: Clay stood on the top of the mountain, thinking. He thought about his friends, and a deep longing ached in his throat. Although he saw his four best friends all the time, he missed the adventures they had together before they had fulfilled the prophecy and started Jade Mountain Academy. Clay was the type to remember old memories and reflect on them, though practically everyone felt as though he was stupid one. Tsunami was the brave one. Glory was the powerful one. Starflight was the smart one. Sunny was the caring one. But he, Clay, was the stupid oaf. He remembered, when he was around five years old, Webs, the only kind guardian, calling him stupid. Earlier, he had acted as though it was nothing, as he had more important things to do, but he really felt awful about it. Sunny had the same problem. No one would listen to her or accept her ideas, so she would ask Clay to bellow it out as her small voice could not carry on for a while. Later... Clay had decided to talk to his friends about an adventure they could have journeying around Pyrrhia, while taking a break from their responsibilities. Clay was proud of his new idea. He wanted to feel the experience of being a young innocent dragonet again, exploring the vast world around him. As Clay made his way over to Jade Mountain Academy, excitement filled his throat. He couldn't wait! They could be dragonets again! However, he was disappointed. When he met up with Tsunami, Sunny, and Starflight a broad smile crossed his face. "Guys, I had a good idea. What if we explored Pyrrhia again? What if we were dragonets again? What if for only a few days we took a break from our responsibilities and had fun like we used to?" "We can't take a break from our responsibilities, Clay. These dragonets depend on us." Sunny replied. "The other teachers can deal with them for a few days, can't they?" Clay persisted. Tsunami snorted. "No, we need to be loyal to this school. Also, I don't want to get caught by Queen Scarlet again? No thanks." "Isn't she dead?" asked Clay. "Did I miss something?" Sunny frowned. "She's joking. But no we can't, we have too many responsibilities now, Clay. I'm sorry, I don't think so." Right as she said this, Peril entered. Clay, however, did not notice. "Fine. I get it. You don't want to have fun or do anything outside of this stupid school. Well maybe you could have done me a favor and said yes. I've always helped you speak your ideas and listened to every little thing you have said. But I guess I'm now the stupid one who no one listens to. You know what, I'm leaving!" Clay yelled. "Clay!" called Peril. "What happened?" She whirled to Sunny, surprised. "Nothing. Oh, Peril!" Instinctively, Sunny wrapped her wings around Peril for a hug and instantly pulled back, screaming. But she had held on for too long. Peril and Clay never spoke to each other again. Category:Content (Europa99) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Content (Phaet the Dove) Category:Collaborations Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Genre (Comedy)